believe
by queencleopatra the 2nd
Summary: a supposedly simple fairy girl helps to save a werewolf prince but the world is in a horrible state and they need to join together fairy ,werewolf ,vampire witches and wizards and anything else magical


BELIEVE

BELIEVE

Mirshka was running, terrified for her life. She was tired but she wasn't going to stop not now. She burst into the house, breathless she shouted they are on the rage again. Her mother picked up her baby brother and hurried to the basement while her father turned all the lights in the house off. Every body had to be careful nowadays Vampires, fairy folk, norms (humans),were being hunted but then again so was every body else. After two hours they decided it was safe. Mirshka's mother sent her to check on her aunt who was very sick .As she turned the corner she saw five werewolves she could immediately smell what they were. Her heart started palpitating don't look at them just don't look at them she kept thinking .Hi sweetie one of them said hey I am speaking to you he said when she didn't respond .He grabbed her hand and pushed her up against a shop window .Let me go said Mirshka .Now why would I want to do something like that he asked by this time the other werewolves were standing around them. Mirshka gathered up some courage and threw her sliver necklace at him as he started to scream in pain she pushed past him and started to run ,they started to chase her they were faster and she knew it she took a wrong turn and didn't know what street she was on she took another turn which turned out to be a dead end oh no she thought they were going to kill her she couldn't die so young she just couldn't .you are so going to pay for that bitch ,one the werewolves said .Next thing she knew she was surrounded by all the werewolves all had a nasty look in their eyes .The one she threw her necklace walked up to her and slapped her straight into a wall. A werewolf walked up to her and said this one's a pretty one let 's have some fun .she slapped him and started to run but another one slapped her back to the ground by this time she swore her jaw was broken but she wasn't giving up without a fight. As one held her by her neck and backed her against the wall she started to cry damn it she had to be strong . He dropped her just as she thought she was going to pass out .one picked her by her hair and kissed her . When he let go she spat at him . She fought them off bravely and just when she thought she couldn't hold it up any longer .She heard a deep voice say "This one is mine." All the men looked up. Can we have fun first "? One of the bravest and probably most stupid if the group said .No! The man growled, and then he jumped off the top of the building in the alley. By the time he landed the men had all moved away from her .Mirshka was terrified at this point in time not because she wondered what the man was going to do to her but the reaction of the men toward this man . He had to be high up on the werewolf line of respect. The men bowed then left the alley. She looked at the man wondering what to do. He turned toward her and said my name is Elixir Legolas Erogan Matitus. State yours. Mirshka curtsied my name is Mirshka Jadara Edessa Gautami eldest daughter of Histam. Elixir smiled then paused and sniffed the air. Shit he said then he picked her up as if she was a feather then placed her in a big dumpster nearby .As she was about to talk he clamped his hand around her mouth and told her "Don't make a sound and don't come out until I tell you to, no matter what you hear or see, or maybe you should close your eyes do not move do you understand me. Mirshka nodded her head. Elixir gently closed the bin but Mirshka could still see outside. A tall thin man just appeared at the mouth of the alley and started to walk towards Elixir. As more started to materialize Mirshka definitely knew these were vampires. Elixir just stood there propped against the wall not looking at all perturbed that a group of vampires were walking towards him. The first one who appeared said 'Elixir how are you? What do you want Sec Elixir said? Nothing I smelt a lovely little fairy girl's scent up this alley I was just checking to see if she's still here Sec said. She smells like she's still here Sec said. Elixir smiled some of my boys took her he said. That's too bad Sec said she smelt pretty. Elixir started to walk out of the alley but one of the vampires stopped him .What's going on Sec? Elixir said. Russ was murdered Sec said .I am so sorry Sec but I had nothing to do with that Elixir said with genuine sorrow in his voice. The hell you didn't I am sorry too but somebody has to pay and that person is you I want you to suffer before you die .Elixir looked Sec in his eye Sec said it is what I am told to do then dematerialized .As soon as he was gone the five men in the alley all pulled out guns two guns per man and started to shoot at Elixir. As they started to shoot Mirshka bit into her hand to stop her self from screaming she felt warm tears run down her cheek. Such violence was unbelievable. She was biting her hand so hard it started to bleed. When they dematerialized, she struggled to get the bin open and just when she couldn't take it any longer she used her power to open it. Elixir was lying on the ground .She stood next to him wondering what to do, she couldn't jus t leave him here to die not after he saved her life twice in less than an hour .She knelt next to him on the ground Let me heal you she said . No not here then someone will kill both you and I. I have to heal you .She started to use her talents so he would not be in pain. That feels nice thank you Elixir said. I will take you home tell me where you live Mirshka said. It will not be safe for you to go there Elixir said. Shut up and walk Mirshka said .They caught the subway and two trains before he told her they were close. He led her to a forest and then the talent she used so he wouldn't be in much pain started to wear off and he started to lean all of his weight on her .Are we here Elixir ?she asked .Just passed these trees he said . She half dragged him through the trees. Then stood amazed it was like a whole new world, it was beautiful. Elixir which house is yours? Biggest he slurred .Stay with me keep talking Elixir, Elixir talk to me .He passed out; she didn't know how he didn't pass out ages ago from the pain. She kept walking towards the biggest house which was right in the centre of this community. People looked at her suspiciously but she kept walking. When she reached the steps of the house she just dropped and Elixir reached the house, at that point in time guards came running from inside the house looking as if they were going to kill her .Then an amazingly wonderful woman came running out of the house screaming "My son, my eldest baby "then she turned to face Mirshka '"what the hell did you do to my baby." I didn't do anything a few vampires hurt him I can help him if you let me." The woman rubbed Elixir forehead, then she regained her posture and said do whatever you can to help my baby. The lady stood straightened the crease on her dress then sat on the step next to Mirshka and said tell me what I do to help. Mirshka nodded then knelt next to Elixir. She started to emit a blue light out of her hands. Mirshka started to heal Elixir she knew that she was weak and that if she didn't stop soon all her energy would be gone and it could take weeks to get back to her full strength. But she was brought up in the fairy way and she couldn't stop healing him .He saved her life twice she could repay him by saving his life at least once. She healed and healed until she could heal no more then her world went black. Elixir's mother watched the whole healing process she had no idea who the little fairy was that was healing her son but she had great respect for her, she could tell that the girl's power was waning but the girl wouldn't stop, the girl had great determination, the girl knew she was practically walking into a death trap. Latha watched the fairy use up all her power then collapse unto her son's chest. Someone carry them to his room she said .As the servants came one of them asked "Madame Do we carry the lady to his room also." Yes said Latha then she gracefully stood and went to tell her husband.

"Castellar we need to talk." Said Latha as she burst into the drawing room. The king was talking to some young men from the village .As she came in they all hurried to stand up and bow .We will converge and converse again tomorrow you may leave. As soon as the last young man had left, Latha sank into the nearest chair. "I just almost, ALMOST saw my son die." "Elix just laid there not moving but bleeding from every conceivable place."Then Latha started to cry." If not for the fairy girl he would have died."'Lat slow down, what happened to Elix, what fairy girl, why was he bleeding, why did the fairy girl save him.

A couple hours later Elixir woke up with a terrible headache .He opened his eyes and sniffed, he was in his room but something smelt different .He started to follow the scent which led to the gigantically humongous lounger in front of his television. The fairy girl, Mirshka she said he name was, was lying there .She looked extremely beautiful and peaceful lying in the lounger. Then he remembered what happened it was all because of her he was alive, he remembered her in the alley and how he led her to his home .He bent down brushed a strand of hair from her face and whispered thank you in her ear. The first thing Mirshka noticed when she awoke was that whatever she was lying on had to be a cloud it was so soft .When she opened her eyes she saw she was in a beautiful room, She sat up in the lounger then recapped the last thing she remembered in her mind .She still felt very weak but was determined to see the rest of this beautiful place it was as if it was made of gold silver and a number of precious jewels. She stood groggily and held unto things as she walked around the room. She walked into a large alley way and then saw the most elaborate bedroom .Elixir smelt her the moment she stood in the doorway. He turned and said you're awake .Mirshka looked at the man standing in front of her; he was literally beautiful in the most manly way. Mirshka using her manners attempted to curtsy but being so weak she started to fall Elixir seeing Mirshka falling caught her and put her to sit on the bed .Mirshka held her head down I am sorry it is just that I am weak from healing you. Elixir looked at Mirshka and said thank you for saving my life .Mirshka smiled and then blacked out again. Elixir lifted Mirshka off the bed and carried her to the lounger. The next time Mirshka woke up she felt stronger and more coordinated. Mirshka got off the lounger and this time she headed for the door in front of her, as she walked along the corridor she admired the exquisite design of the house .She walked and walked until she came to the dining hall. They were a number of people at the table when she entered .As she was accustomed when she entered the dining hall she curtsied and the younger people at the table laughed. The lady she had seen when she was healing Elixir reproached the teens and said stop it and at least show some respect. The teens immediately apologized .Mirshka looked at what she was wearing and then looked at what everyone else was wearing .She was wearing a tight black leather pants , a black turtle neck shirt and tall you guessed it black stiletto's while everyone else was dressed in fancy dress clothes. Elixir looked at Mirshka and said we're having breakfast feel free to join us .Mirshka enjoyed her meal with Elixir's family. When everyone was finished one of the youngest at the table asked if you're a fairy why aren't you short and how come you aren't frightened of us , if I cut you're her will it bring good luck ,where do you hide your wings. The Lady who Mirshka learned was queen Latha said that is enough all of you you're done eating so ldepart


End file.
